This invention relates to a method and apparatus for removing dissolved impurities from water without adding chemicals.
Many natural water sources contain dissolved impurities. Well water often contains dissolved iron and sulfur. These are objectionable because they discolor clothing when used for washing and have objectionable taste and smell. Thus, these impurities should be removed before the water is used.
In the past, the most common method of removing suspended impurities from water has been either of two processes. The first is to merely allow the impurities to settle out of the water in settling tanks. The sediment settles at the bottom and is removed. A second method is to merely filter the water through a filter bed. Both of these systems are effective for the removal of larger suspended impurities. However, neither work for the removal of dissolved impurities. Usually, dissolved impurities require the addition of chemicals in order to form a precipitate which can then be removed. A disadvantage of this is that it requires the addition of chemicals which can be expensive and may not be environmentally friendly. Furthermore, the addition of chemicals can have adverse effects on the water which we are trying to purify. The chemicals themselves which are added must also be removed in addition to the suspended or dissolved impurities.
Applicant's invention overcomes many of these problems. No chemicals are added to the water. The only additive is air which is intimately mixed with the impure water. The oxygen in the air chemically reacts with the impurities to cause a filterable particulate. Thus, additional chemicals need not be purchased resulting in cost savings. Also, as chemicals are not added to the water, they do not need to be removed by filtering or other chemical removal processes.
Applicant's invention is very simple in operation which results in substantial cost savings. The impure water first has ambient air added to it by means of an air injector. The water is fed into a mixing device which causes a very thorough mixing of the water and air. This very violent mixing breaks the air bubbles into very small sizes and causes an intimate mixing of the air with the water. A chemical reaction occurs between the oxygen and the dissolved impurities to form a filterable particulate. The water is then fed into a storage or separator tank where it passes through a filter medium which removes the particulate. The clean water is then drawn from the storage tank for use.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a system for the removal of impurities from water by the addition of only air and does not require the addition of chemicals to remove the impurities. It is a related object to provide a water purification system which very intimately mixes air into the impure water to form a particulate which can be filtered.
Still, another object is the object of providing a water purification system which is extremely economical in operation and construction and which utilizes a minimum number of moving parts.
These and other objects will become apparent upon reading the brief description of the drawings and detailed description of the preferred embodiment.